nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Happy 6th Anniversary of Angel Complex Sommer
Happy 6th Anniversary of Angel Complex Summer, fand im Juli.2012 statt. Neben der Momentanen formation waren auch alle ehemaligen Members dabei. Auch wurde auf dem Concert eine Indie Single mit allen Members verkauft Six Years - One Love ~Lovely Angels~ Tracklist #Angel Complex Intro /VTR 6 Years Angel Complex #Ni Noo Satohish - Nozomi Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa with Angel Complex & Angel Complex OG #Cry for you - Nozomi, Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa, Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguchi with Angel Complex & Angel Complex OG #My Chance - Nozomi Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa, Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguch, Naomi Ishikawa with Angel Complex & Angel Complex OG #'Member Introduction' #Here we go again - Sayaka Nakazawa, Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna NIigaki with Angel Compelx & Angel Complex OG # Love is all around - Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna NIigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Charlien Tomodach, Asta, Shadow, Elfa with Angel Compelx & Angel Complex OG # Sweet Love - F.I.R.E. - Seven Hours Medley - Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna NIigaki, Sayaka Nakazawa, Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka with Angel Compelx & Angel Complex OG #'Angel Complex 2005 - 2012 Best of ANGELS' #Are you ready ~Moving On~ - Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna NIigaki, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda with Angel Compelx & Angel Complex OG #T.A.B.O.O. - Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna NIigaki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda, Akari Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Haruka Megushi with Angel Compelx & Angel Complex OG #Angel Complex - Angel Complex & Angel Complex OG #Lucky Seven - Sayuri Hagiwara, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Sayu Tanaka, Rena Mitsui, Nana Kumai #I walking alone - Sayaka Nakazawa, Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa feat. Angel Complex OG (End Part) #Fambranche menschwa tela - Angel Complex OG #'Angel Complex OG Talk' #MYSTERIE LOVE - Angel Complex #The Doku - Angel Complex with Angel Complex OG #Special Angel Complex Best Medley Angel Love Devil - Never Forever - Break my lies - Bye Bye Take you love - Always Friends - Angel Complex with Angel Complex OG #Not Alone ~I´m here~ #'Angel Complex Talk' #My dear boy - Angel Complex OG #Love Pattern - Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Haruka Megushi, Meimi Katsuta #Matsu wa anata - Angel Complex #Remember ~Angel Love~ - Angel Complex #YOU WANNA TOUCH ME - Sayuri Hagiwara, Anna Yuki, Nozomi Ogawa, Naomi Ishikawa, Yoshiko Fujio, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Haruka Megushi, Shadow #'MC' #A Memory of Summer ´05 #Like the beginning - Sayaka Nakazawa, Ai Suzuki, Mayu Kumai, Charlien Tomodach, Sayu Tanaka, Risa Nakatawa, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Akari Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Erina Yaguchi, Ayana Mitsui, Rena Mitsui, Elfa, Asta #Drama my love #Not yet #'Last MC ' #Six Years - One Love ~Lovely Angels~ - Special Song #Angel Power START RIGHT NOW Members Angel Complex *Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Akari Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Haruka Megushi (feat. Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta) Angel Complex OG *Nozomi Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Ayana Mitsui, Charlien Tomodach, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Shadow, Asta, Elfa, Yoshiko Fujio Info *Erstmals war Nozomi Ogawa seit Angel Complex Autuum 07 wieder bei einem Konzert. *Es ist ihr Anniversary Konzert *Es ist das letzte Konzert mit Kanna Niigaki *Die 8th Generation feierte ihr Deüt bei diesem Konzert.